X Men: First Class II Rise of The Shadow King
X Men First Class II Rise of The Shadow King is the sequel to the 2011 film X Men: First Class. James McAvoy reprises his role as Professor X and Michael Fassbender reprises his role as Magneto. It is set one year after the first film. Plot The film opens with a teenage girl walking in a desert in Africa. The teenage girl is a mutant and evidently uses her powers to cause a storm. It starts to rain and thunder, lightning is in the sky. She then collapses. When she regains consciousness there is a tall muscular man dressed in a black cloak. He tells her to come with him if she wants to live. But the teenage girl runs, then the cloaked man chases after her. There was something wrong with the girl and she appeared to have been injured or tired. She couldn't run anymore and then fell down. The cloaked man took off his cloak to reveal that he wasn't human he was just a shadow with glowing eyes. He asked the girl if she remembered him but the girl just screamed. Then it shows Professor X using Cerebro. He talks to himself. "That girl's in trouble," he says. It turns out Charles was using Cerebro to see that shadow monster chase the mutant girl. Beast walks into the room. He asks him what was troubling him. Professor X tells Beast that a mutant girl in Cairo, Egypt named Ororo Munroe was in trouble. She was being chased by another mutant, tracked down. Professor X tells them that they need to save Ororo and recruit her. So then Beast, Banshee, Havok, and a wheelchair bound Professor X use the Blackbird to go to Cairo. Once they've arrived Beast fights the shadow monster, but none of his attacks work: they just go right through him. "Who are you?!!!" asked Beast. "THE SHADOW KING!!!" said the shadow monster. Beast, Havok, and Banshee all fight Shadow King, but are defeated. Professor X then defeats him with his psychic powers. Shadow King vanishes. They ask Ororo why the shadow king was after her. She then says that he was a spirit an evil spirit who wanted to possess her. Ororo is relieved that Shadow King was destroyed. She is then introduced to the X Men members and they take her back to Xavier Mansion. Later Magneto, Emma Frost, Mystique, Azazel, and Angel Salvadore show up in the desert. Apparently they had been mysteriously tracking them down. "They were herem" said Magneto. They follow footprints in the desert. Eventually the shadow king appears and sees them. He attacks them for no reason. Not even Magneto's powers could defeat the mysterious Shadow king. Shadow king then blasts them with a beam of energy and Magneto and his comrades eyes all glow green. Shadow king tells them "You will do my will!" and then they all answer "Yes master...". Shadow King and Magneto's brotherhood who are under his control, travel to New York where they know Charles Xavier has went to. And Shadow King knows its where Ororo is. Ororo has a nightmare about Shadow king at Xavier mansion but Charles telepathically communicates with her when she wakes up and comforts her. Charles uses Cerebro and catches a glimpse of Shadow king still alive with the brotherhood of evil but for some reason he can't see anything else. For some reason Cerebro is impossible to use, so Charles shaves his head bald in order to use Cerebro. "Goodbye hair." he says to himself. As he uses Cerebro he figures out what's going on. Shadow king has controlled the brotherhood and will use them as his minions. During the night Professor X, Beast, Banshee, and Havok search for Shadow king and the brotherhood while Ororo and the other students at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters sleep. He sees the brotherhood of evil but not Shadow king. The mind controlled brotherhood attacks Professor X and his X Men. Professor X, despite him being handicapped defeats Azazel. He had used his mind powers. TBA Category:Movies Category:X-Men